The base level mirror for a vehicle is often a prismatic mirror assembly, which may provide a low cost mirror for the vehicle. The mirror assembly is often economically assembled by snapping or inserting the toggle assembly and prismatic reflective element into the casing at the front or bezel portion of the mirror casing substantially immediately after the casing (which may be formed of a hot molded polypropylene or the like) is formed and while the casing is still hot and pliable. As the casing cools, it shrinks to secure the reflective element in place in the casing. Because the reflective element is inserted into the casing while the casing is hot (such as after being freshly molded), the timing for the insertion process may be limited. Thus, it may be difficult to install or insert other accessories or components into the casing before the casing cools and shrinks.
It is often desirable to provide an electronic feature in the mirror assembly, such as a compass sensor and/or compass display, a tire pressure monitoring system and/or display and/or the like. In order to facilitate the addition of accessories or other components in the mirror assembly, the mirror assembly may typically have a casing and a separate bezel portion, which allows the accessory or accessories or the like to be installed into the casing (via its front opening) after it has cooled, and then allows the reflective element and bezel portion to be installed at the front portion of the casing. The bezel portion may be snapped to the casing or may be otherwise attached to the casing via sonic welding or the like to secure the bezel portion to the casing and to secure the components or accessories and the reflective element at or within the mirror casing. Although practical, this involves a less economical two-part, non-unitary casing and bezel design.
It is typically preferred to have the unitarily formed casing and bezel portion so that the reflective element is inserted into the casing while the casing is hot and pliable. However, it is also desirable to provide additional features or functions to the mirror assembly. Therefore, there is a need in the art for an improved mirror assembly which overcomes the shortcomings of the prior art.